Put Your Hands All Over Me
by adarksoul
Summary: Castiel estava se fazendo de difícil... e Dean só queria as mãos do moreno por ele todo. Destiel, PWP, Oneshot.


**N/A**: [DISCLAIMER] Infelizmente, a marca "Supernatural" e todas as suas personagens não me pertencem, mas sim ao muso Kripke – não que eu ache que não saibas, isso aqui é de praxe apenas. Não viso nenhum lucro com isso e blablablablá, é apenas pro entretenimento alheio e blablablablá. [/DISCLAIMER]

* * *

><p><strong>PUT YOUR HANDS <em>ALL<em> OVER ME**

Aquilo estava ficando mais sério do que ele esperava. Naquela outra tarde preguiçosa de junho, quando Dean e Cas conversavam randomicamente como eles costumavam fazer após o sexo, ele não pensava que o outro levaria aquilo tão a sério. Era apenas mais uma das provocações de Dean; uma entre inúmeras que ele já fez e sempre faria simplesmente porque faz parte da sua personalidade ser um pouco implicante, provocante. Mas aparentemente Castiel estava levando as coisas a ferro e fogo daquela vez.

Bom, fazendo justiça à atual situação era mais ferro que fogo, na verdade.

"– _Ah Cas, você não vai realmente fazer isso, né? – uma risadinha temperada com escárnio saiu do peito de Dean ao que ele se apoiava nos cotovelos para erguer o co__rpo parcialmente, já que desejava encará-lo._

– _Você duvida por quê? – o outro questionou após sair da cama e caminhando pelo quarto atrás das próprias roupas._

_Dean quedou em silêncio por um momento; a cabeça inclinou-se suavemente para o lado ao que observava Castiel de costas para si, curvado para colocar as boxers pretas. Sorrindo de canto, Dean fechou os olhos por um instante e logo tornou a encarar o moreno._

– _Porque você não vai conseguir, esse é o porquê! – ele exclamou num tom meio cômico, como se fosse idiota ele comentar isso. – Não aguentaria nem 3 dias, se quer saber a minha opinião._

_Castiel finalmente virou-se para Dean, apenas com as calças no corpo e um semblante sério._

– _Você realmente acha que eu não consigo ficar sem transar com você por mais que 3 dias?_

– _Eu tenho certeza, querido – Dean falou cheio de convicção._

– _Você já devia ter aprendido a não me subestimar, Dean – Castiel colocou sua camisa e respondeu-lhe após um momento de silêncio, sorrindo de forma quase leviana antes de sair do quarto."_

Bom, essa cena acontecera há quase um mês... E havia quase um mês que nenhuma parte sequer de Dean encostava-se ao outro. Bom, é claro que houveram algumas situações que o loiro tentara encurralar Cas, mas este sempre dava um jeito de se esquivar das investidas (que, gradualmente, tornavam-se mais desesperadas) dele. Aparentemente o moreno tinha mais orgulho do que Dean supusera; e aquilo estava se mostrando um problema bem sério para ele.

Mas o pior de tudo não era o fato de que Castiel recusava-se a sequer beijá-lo. Não, o pior vinha acontecendo há uma semana: ele começara a provocar Dean. A primeira vez chega a ser quase hilária de se comentar, até um pouco vergonhoso para ele. Dean estava jogado no sofá, desidratando no calor americano, assistindo algum jogo ou o que fosse quando Castiel invadiu o cômodo com as roupas encharcadas de suor, com um simples "estava correndo" como explicação. Começou a despir-se ali mesmo; a pele levemente bronzeada coberta por uma camada brilhante de suor, o peito magro e tonificado subindo e descendo rapidamente, os cabelos molhados revirados de qualquer jeito para trás.

Dean só conseguia olhar. Nem conseguira formular alguma piada para fazer sobre aquilo, afinal Castiel nunca correra e nunca parecera muito propício a adquirir esse hábito. Só depois que um Cas já nu em pelo trancou-se no banheiro para uma chuveirada que Dean notara a pulsação intensa e quase dolorida em seu membro, soltando um gemido torturado por não poder fazer o que realmente queria com aquilo.

O loiro terminara de lavar o Impala – coisa que ele fizera única e exclusivamente graças ao amor que nutria pelo carro, porque o calor que se fazia fora de um ambiente refrigerado chegava a ser torturante – e voltara para dentro da casa o mais rápido que conseguira. Deixou a porta da cozinha bater atrás de si e agradeceu à o que for que ele acreditasse pelos climatizadores. Arrastara-se de olhos fechados até a lavanderia e largara a camisa encharcada de suor lá; a cada ano que passava parecia que o verão intensificava-se mais e mais.

Voltou a passos vagarosos para a cozinha e estancou no umbral do cômodo: Cas estava de costas para si, ajeitando a comida que seria o almoço dos dois numa bancada que eles usavam para refeições. Uma bermuda de veraneio circundava sua cintura e nada mais, as costas morenas e com os músculos levemente ressaltados chamavam os toques de Dean.

– Ah, você está aí – Castiel falou ao virar-se e encarar o outro. Levou a garrafa em sua mão até os lábios e tomou um longo gole, algumas poucas gotas escapando e escorrendo queixo abaixo. Mas ele não pareceu se importar com isso. – Vai esperar muito mais para vir?

Mas agora Dean não aguentava mais, atingira seu limite. Na verdade, estava até com orgulho de si mesmo: era mais resistente do que acreditava. Bom, de todo jeito aquilo acabaria logo, já cansara daquele jogo e mostraria à Cas que ele também estava cansado de jogar.

– Não. Eu já estou indo.

Dean largara as chaves do Impala na primeira superfície plana que encontrara e foi até Cas, com passos decididos. O moreno havia se virado para jogar a garrafa no lixo e, ao voltar, Dean apertara suas mãos contra seus quadris e o guiou até a parede. Bateu as costas de Castiel contra a mesma e posicionou-se à sua frente, os rostos próximos e o calor entre os corpos quase insuportável.

– Anda Dean, não começa... – Castiel falara já com o rosto virado para o lado enfim de evitar algum contato a mais com o outro. Os lábios de Dean, no entanto, apenas abriram um sorrisinho estranho.

– Vamos Cas – ele falou com simplicidade, a testa encostada na do outro. Suspirou com força e acariciou-o com os olhos, a intensidade ainda mais aprofundada em suas íris. – Por favor.

– Por favor o que? – enfim Dean sentira, no tom de voz do outro, ele finalmente começar a ceder.

– Coloque as suas mãos sobre mim – Dean soprara contra os lábios dele, como que se estivesse libertando sua alma de um grande segredo, algo pesado que estivesse matando-o e, agora, ele estivesse mais leve. – Coloque suas mãos sobre mim completamente, sobre cada parte minha que você achar necessário ou assim desejar.

Castiel retribuiu seu olhar, as íris tão claras e abertas quanto as suas.

– Me toque, Cas.

Um momento de silêncio se seguiu após isso, a única coisa que realmente se sentia era a umidade do ar, sempre crescente naquela época do ano. Até que, finalmente, os dedos de Castiel esgueiraram-se de forma muito lenta até as costas de Dean e arrastaram-se para cima de toda a sua extensão. Sem mover um único musculo a mais, Dean entreabriu os lábios e gemeu, os olhos levemente fechados tamanho era o tesão que sentia.

– Aaaawn... Deus, como eu senti falta dis— Dean não conseguira terminar o pensamento, já que os dentes de Castiel cravaram-se em seu lábio inferior e puxaram o mesmo carinhosamente ao mesmo tempo em que suas mãos moldavam-se aos glúteos do loiro e puxava seu corpo para perto. Os arrepios que atingiram o corpo de Dean eram severamente intensos naquele momento.

Um beijo ardente iniciou-se aí, até levemente descoordenado; tanto Dean quanto Castiel tentavam tocar o máximo possível do corpo do outro ao que andavam aos tropeços até a sala, apenas desejando o lugar mais confortável que estivesse mais perto para que pudessem se abusar mutuamente. As pernas de Dean bateram contra o sofá e ele nem se importou quando o corpo de Cas caiu sobre o seu; estava por baixo de maneira mais que contente, desde que o moreno continuasse a rastrear suas terminações nervosas do abdômen com a ponta da língua quente.

Os quadris de ambos investiam levemente uns contra os outros, uma reação involuntária ao que estava acontecendo entre eles. Com os dedos tocando-o de forma muito sutil – o que arrepiava Dean com mais força do que se ele apertasse sua pele impiedosamente e o moreno sabia disso – Castiel livrou-o das poucas roupas que restavam sobre seu corpo. Logo seus lábios colocaram-se a trabalhar na ereção pulsante de Dean que contorcia-se sob si, mas esse não era o único trabalho dele.

Uma de suas mãos subira até a boca de Dean e este envolvera, com os lábios pornográficos e de bom grado, os dedos que Castiel lhe oferecera. O moreno abafava alguns gemidos que lhe assaltavam graças à isso contra o membro de Dean, chupando-o com mais violência nesses momentos. Após alguns minutos na boca do loiro, Cas desvencilhou-se sem muita vontade e introduziu dois dedos no ânus de Dean, preparando-o. Dean gemera longamente e arqueou levemente as costas, a mão que repousava sobre a cabeça de Cas puxou os fios negros com certa força ao que sua respiração saia de forma mais pesada.

O loiro começara a investir inconscientemente contra a boca de Castiel com gemidos pontuando o ato; com isso, Cas precisou segurar os quadris de Dean antes de introduzir o terceiro dedo e descer os lábios e língua aos testículos do outro. Os dedos giraram e se moveram dentro de Dean, mas logo o moreno retirou-os e ergueu seu corpo. Lançou um olhar meio provocativo ao outro por um momento e em seguida o penetrou; ao mesmo tempo em que seu membro deslizava para dentro do orifício apertado do loiro, seu corpo também se sobrepunha ao dele. A cabeça de Dean estava jogada para trás num gemido prolongado e, aproveitando a posição, Cas lambeu o pomo de adão pronunciado dele, proporcionando-lhe mais um arrepio descomunal.

As mãos de Castiel agarraram o descanso de braço acima da cabeça de Dean e ele usou-as como apoio enquanto investia contra o loiro com fervor. As unhas pequenas de Dean desenhavam abstratamente nas costas de Cas, o que deixaria pequenas marcas ardentes na posteridade, tentando encontrar uma forma de extravasar o desejo que o estava consumindo. Cas movia os quadris de forma ritmada e precisa, cheio de experiência, estocando com força ao que gemidos roucos e tortuosos saiam do seu interior. Fazia tanto tempo que não tinha Dean tão entregue para si que a única coisa que ele conseguia focar era no prazer do outro.

O suor multiplicara-se entre os dois de forma incrível, fazendo com que as mãos escorregassem sem problema algum e suas peles grudassem na do outro com extrema facilidade. A respiração de Dean ficara mais acelerada quando ele desgrudara as costas encharcadas do sofá ao arqueá-las ao mesmo tempo em que suas pernas começavam a tremer. Um pouco desajeitado, afinal seus dedos também estavam ficando meio travados, conseguiu segurar sua ereção latejante e deixou a mão deslizar pela mesma e assim intensificando as sensações do momento.

Não levou mais que dois minutos desde então; logo ele estava gozando na própria mão e no abdômen de Cas, um grunhido rouco e até meio animalesco pontuando seu orgasmo. O moreno o acompanhou rapidamente, após algumas estocadas mais velozes e enfim seu corpo se retesou, os músculos se tornando rijos e um gemido mais alto que os outros se pronunciando contra os lábios de Dean antes que deixasse seu corpo colar completamente ao do loiro por meio do suor exacerbado que saia de seus corpos. Os peitos de ambos subiam e desciam rapidamente, fora de ritmo ao que tentavam retomar o fôlego.

Um sorriso cansado e feliz decorou os lábios de Cas, ainda deitado com o rosto colado contra o peito de Dean. Fez um esforço para mexer-se e tomou a boca do outro num beijo rápido, mas profundo, intenso. Dean sorrira de volta meio inconscientemente enquanto o beijava. Sentira mais falta daquilo do que tinha percebido.

– Então... – Cas comentou numa voz rouca, entrecortada e baixa, com um meio sorriso presente. Seus lábios ainda tocando os de Dean. – Teve mãos por todos os lugares?

– Mãos por todos os lugares – Dean deslizou as mãos pela região lombar de Cas, sorrindo enquanto mordia levemente o lábio inferior do moreno.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: Olá :3 Então, essa foi a minha primeira PWP de SPN! Tava de boa, outro dia aí ouvindo música e então começa a tocar Put Your Hands All Over, do Maroon 5 e... bom, eu tive que fazer alguma coisa com esse nome MAIS que sugestivo AHAUIHA Enfim. Fic betada por mim mesma [dando uma folga pra minha beta fofa, já que ela tá super ocupada ultimamente 3], qualquer problema é comigo mesmo. Reviews são sempre bem vindas e obrigada a quem tiver lido até aqui :D

xx MJ


End file.
